How To Save A LifeOriginal Version
by trishsbiggestfan
Summary: *Femslash* If you dont like, don't read. Amy Dumas is about to lose the one person that ever truly mattered-Trish Stratus. TRISHXAMY/LITA


**August 31****st**** 2009. Hey everyone, Janine here- This story was posted a few years back with Trish Stratus and Amy Hardy as the main characters. However, it was originally written in the Femslash genre. I, thinking people would be offended because I usually don't post fics of that nature on my profile, changed the story to avoid any further issues after getting a few angry emails. Recently though, I have come to realise just how important this story was to not only me, but my best friend. And I would like to apologise to her for changing it. In honor of that, I'd like to repost this fic in its original form, with the main characters being Trish Stratus and Lita. I hope you enjoy! **

**Hey guys its Jodie! I came up with this during a fight I was having with my best friend, this was a dream of mine.  
Thanks to Janine for the awesome editing! **

Amy Dumas sat silently watching her best friend Trish Stratus as she lay motionless in her hospital bed. She had been in a car accident 3 days earlier, some guy had ran a red light and smashed into her, she had been unconscious ever since. Ever since Amy had gotten there, she hadn't left her side since and she didn't intent to until Trish woke up. Amy sat quietly thinking about her last moments with her friend as a single, salty tear trickled down her face.

_**FLASHBACK**_  
Trish pushed the door open slightly peeking her head around to make sure it was safe to enter the Team Extreme dressing room. She noticed the fiery red head sitting over in the corner writing in her journal. Trish quietly entered the room now aware that there were no naked hardy boys in the locker room currently…unfortunately.  
Amy's head lifted slightly, her eyes tearing away from the crisp page she had been pouring her heart and soul onto only seconds before, "Trish! Hey!" Amy got up welcoming the Canadian diva with a hug.

"Hey Aimes",Trish greeted with a smile, " whatcha doin?" the small blonde tried to peek over Amy's shoulder to take a quick peek at her friends notebook, Amy was so protective of that damn thing and Trish had always wanted to read it. She always tried, but to no avail. Amy laughed at her not so subtle best friend," The usual, writing."

Trish gave her that famous smile.

"What's with you?"

Trish sat down on the couch, the smile never leaving her face, "Well, Chris and I started talking about old times, how we use to date and everything and he asked if I wanted to give it a go again"

Amy's eyes began to water, but she wouldn't let Trish see. "I thought you told me you didn't like him?"  
"Yeah, see Aimes, that's a sweet little thing I like to call…denial."  
"So you and, Chris?" Amy fought back tears; her mind still stuck on the thought of them two together.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"  
"Nothing" she lied but it was better than telling her the truth and risk losing her friendship.  
"You're lying Amy" Trish sat down next to her taking her hand,  
"I told you this because you're my best friend and I tell you everything, why are you acting so strange, have I done something?"

Amy slipped his hand out of Trish's grasp and got up to leave.  
"I don't understand what I've done wrong? This isn't fair Amy, please tell me"

Amy walked out the door, never once looking back at her confused best friend.  
Trish just sat down in disbelief. What the hell had just happened? Did Amy not like Chris? She turned her head slightly to the left. Something caught her eye. Amy's notebook, she had left it.

_**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down its just to talk He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of Window to your right  
As she goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came.**_

Trish sat in her rental car, turning the key in the ignition. She placed Amy's notebook on the passenger seat. She sighed, she couldn't read it; she knew Amy would never trust her again if she looked through it, but yet, she wondered if they really were best friends. Why was Amy hiding this from her? The even bigger question here was, _**what**_ was she hiding from her? _'Don't do it, Trish. Amy will kill you!_' She pulled her hand back. She put her hand on the steering wheel, tapping her fingers. It got the better of her. She flipped open the book and saw a picture of her and Amy in the pool at Jeff's house. It was their layoff week and Amy had thrown her in the pool, fully clothed. She dragged her in and Jeff had gotten a photo of them laughing hysterically. She had so much fun with Amy that day. She turned the page; it had a drawing of her in black lingerie. Why did Amy have pictures of her like this? She continued flicking through, suddenly even more curious about this book. She read a poem out loud to herself.

_She doesn't know how I feel  
My love for her is so surreal  
She's all I think about everyday  
My hearts contempt, I've never felt this way…_Trish stopped reading coming to a realization, 'Oh my god! It's got nothing to do with Chris! She likes me!" She put her foot down on the gas.  
Trish pounded on Amy's hotel room door awaiting an answer. Amy opened the door. Trish looked at her best friend standing there, an image of fragility. She immediately wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. Amy noticed her notebook behind Trish's back and pulled away, "I was wondering where I left that." Trish handed it over. Amy watched as the tiny blonde paced back and forth around the room, her eyes never falling upon her own.

"You've seen it haven't you? How could you read it? You know it's private!"  
Trish stopped and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Amy let out a frustrated sigh, "Cause I didn't want us to change!" she looked up at Trish, "I'd rather be your friend than be nothing at all."

Amy walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

Trish looked over at her and smiled slightly.

She walked over and kneeled in front of her, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Amy, I'll never see you as nothing, I don't think of you any less. I'm actually quite flattered", Trish said giggling. Amy just looked down, her sad look never faltering. Trish placed a finger under Amy's chin and lifted her head so she would look at her "Honey, I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt you by being with Chris but I really like him and I don't see us working, I mean, I don't…"

She knew what she was saying was probably killing Amy but she'd rather tell her straight out.  
"Trish you don't have a choice, you're with Chris," Amy looked the other way.

"Amy, I'm sorry things can't be different, I don't want to hurt you"  
"It's too late" Amy got up and showed Trish the door.

Amy burst out in tears, she knew they could never be together but hearing it out loud tore her up inside.  
Trish stood outside in the lobby leaning against the cold, unwelcoming brick wall. She was so confused, she didn't know who to choose or what to do, she wanted to help her friend but how could she help her if she was the one responsible for hurting her.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would stay up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to god he hears you  
And pray to god he hears you**_

The Next Day  
Trish stormed into the Hardyz locker room ignoring Matt as he scrambled to put on a shirt. Not that she cared. Her eyes were glued on one thing, one person…Amy Dumas.

"I can't take this anymore, Amy, I have to talk to you" She glanced over at Matt, who quickly took the hint and left the room.  
"Amy, you're my best friend I can't stand that you don't want to talk to me!"  
"It's just hard…" Trish cut her off. "I know…" Amy stood up, "No you don't!" Trish was taken aback by the fury in her friends' voice.

She took a deep breath, "Then try and help me understand, sweetie" Trish pleaded.

Amy hated that look; usually she would have given in, but not this time.

"You can't Trish…you wouldn't understand…"

It was killing Trish, not knowing what to do to fix everything.

Maybe its best if I just left you alone for a while, cause all I seem to be doing is hurting you" Trish said, willing the tears not to fall.

Amy wanted so desperately to hold her but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I think it's best if we don't see each other at all…at least until this all blows over"

Trish looked at her in disbelief, in just 2 days she had lost her best friend, a woman she had spent nearly every day with for 4 years.

"I don't even know why I came" Trish walked past Amy and made her way into the toilet block, sitting down on the lid and crying, wishing it could be as it used to.

_**As he begins to raise her voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came. **_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would stay up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **_

Trish finally came out of the bathroom, she had dried her eyes and decided to go see Chris, he was the only person she wanted to see right now.  
She got into her car and drove off. A song came on the radio, Nick Lachey's "This I Swear." It was her and Amy's song.

_I'm wondering how  
I ever got by without you in my life to guide me  
Wherever I go there's one thing that's true  
is everything I do I do for you_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would stay up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

Present time

Amy sat there holding Trish's warm hand, "Please don't leave me, Trishie, please."

Amy watched as Trish's eyes flickered open, "TRISH?" She squeezed her hand tightly.  
"Amy" Trish called faintly; her eyes were slowly closing again. "Amy, I want to tell you that I didn't mean anything I said," Trish's voice was getting weaker; her breathing heavier, "I love you too" Trish gave her a small smile before her head dropped onto her pillow. "Trish?" Amy started panicking. "Trish! Wake up! Baby, please don't leave me!" Everything started spinning, everything was blurry, she couldn't hear properly, except for the beeping sound coming from the machine next to the bed that was currently screeching through her head.

Doctors and nurses came rushing into the room. The nurses began restraining Amy, "No! Let me go! Is she ok? I wanna stay with her please! Amy looked on as the doctors tried to resuscitate her, her tiny frame jolting from the difibulator. She collapsed into a heap on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

Amy was taken into the waiting room. Se sat there, all these thoughts were running through her mind, 'Will she be ok? She spoke to me, which means she's ok, right?'

It was killing her, not knowing what was happening to Trish.

Amy sat there motionless, staring into space with one thing ringing through her mind over and over with no intention of going away, 'I don't even know why I came.'

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would stay up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **_

_**How to save a life  
How to save a life **_

Amy looked up as the doctor entered the room, he had that look on his face, the look Amy had been dreading, "No!"

Amy got up and ran past the doctor and into the room where she saw Trish's motionless body lying on the bed. She walked slowly to her side taking Trish's hand into her own, she was still so warm. Amy ran a finger down the side of Trish's beautiful face and with a river of tears running down her own, she said, "I'll never stop loving you, Trish."

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would stay up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

Amy sat next to Trish's lifeless body for over 2 hours. She took her eyes of Trish briefly as a police man entered the room. She watched as he took of his hat and placed it over his heart, "Excuse me Miss, we found this in Ms. Stratus's car" He handed her a book. She smiled sadly when she saw the picture taped to the inside of the books cover, it was a picture of her and Trish in some unnameable hotel room, one of many they had shared over the years.

_Dear Diary  
Today Amy told me she liked me, I can't believe she couldn't tell me something like this. I really didn't mean to hurt her; she is one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I just wish she knew how much she meant to me. Now she's not talking to me and it kills me inside that she thinks she is gonna lose me over something like this. I can't stand it anymore; I'm going to tell her…that I love her too._

_Gotta go now, some jerk is beeping his horn at me. _

_Love always Trishie xox_


End file.
